


Oceans (vid)

by ldfreedomtb



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldfreedomtb/pseuds/ldfreedomtb
Summary: Catch me, my heart is steady
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Oceans (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 1 of Gentleman Jack. CW: two clips containing blood.

This is my first fanvid, which I premiered at the [TGIFemslash](https://tgifemslash.com/) Vidshow in 2020.

I have to give my endless gratitude to **jarrow** ; my mentor, my cheerleader, my tech god. I couldn't have done this without you. I'd also like to give thanks to my TGIF/Fam, without whom I never would have been inspired to try!

**Oceans - Vallis Alps**  
_Oh, this is just the final day  
The fight you gave, the fight I gave up  
You burnt your lips 'cause you're unafraid  
The light you gave, the light I gave up_

_Well I set it out in the fire blue  
Your heart was in the valley too  
In the desert I will carry you  
I'll carry you and I'll carry you  
And if this is the price to pay  
You'll never look the other way  
You'll never look the other way, oh_

_Catch me  
Oh, my heart is steady  
Oh, my light is growing  
We're standing in oceans  
(Hey) catch me  
Oh, my heart is steady  
Oh, my light is growing  
We're standing in oceans_

_Oh, this is just the final game (hey)  
The fight you gave, the fight I gave up  
Dismiss the words your eyes betray  
The light you gave, the light I gave up_

_If it's all I do  
My heart beats true  
With all I forgave  
If this was ours again  
I'd set it aflame, so_

_Catch me  
Oh, my heart is steady  
Oh, my light is growing  
We're standing in oceans  
(Hey) catch me  
Oh, my heart is steady  
Oh, my light is growing  
We're standing in oceans_

_Catch me  
Oh, my heart is steady  
Oh, my light is growing  
We're standing in oceans_


End file.
